Digital rights management (DRM) is commonly used by content publishers and distributors in an attempt to limit access to digital content. DRM technology is used in all forms of digital or electronic formats of documents, books, music, voice, audio, photographs, pictures, films, television, video, gaming, ringtones, ringback tones and the like. DRM techniques typically use file encryption based on accepted algorithms such as Huffman encryption, Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) version 1, OMA version 2, or the like which are delivered in a container that decrypts the file in order to limit the access to the digital content. Such DRM mechanisms add to the overall system complexity, may increase system processing time and resources, and may increase implementation costs. There is a need for digital content management apparatus and method that addresses or at least alleviates the above whilst at the same time offering a unique yet secure means of transmitting, storing and making available for use, digital media content.